Numerous types and configurations of fire-rated poke throughs and floor utility boxes for use in commercial buildings are known. These poke throughs and boxes typically house electrical components, such as electrical receptacles, jacks, plugs and other devices. The poke throughs typically permit electrical cables to connect to the electrical components housed inside the poke through. When a poke through is positioned in the floor, it is typically provided with a cover assembly to protect the electrical components disposed within the box.
The cover assembly typically includes a cover which may be moved between an open and closed position to selectively permit access to the electrical components. The cover may be secured in the closed position to prevent it from being inadvertently opened. Typically, the cover is retained in the closed positioned by a latch that is activated through the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver. For example, the latching member may include a rotating latch which rotates between an open and closed position, thereby selectively securing and releasing the cover. Once the cover is unlatched, the tool is also typically needed to pry the cover into the open position.
Since a tool is needed to open the cover, this is inconvenient and time-consuming and requires a user to go through additional steps and secure additional equipment to simply open the cover and, for example, insert a plug in the receptacle. The tool must also be available at the time the cover is to be secured in the closed position.
In addition, poke through covers are typically designed to have relatively low profiles to avoid tripping hazards. This is especially problematic when the cover is in the open position to permit a plug to extend from an electrical component and out of the cover. Covers in the open position typically extend upwardly from the base of the cover. This creates an increased tripping hazard while the poke through is in use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical box cover that may be opened and closed without the need for tools and a cover assembly that can provide access to the poke through without opening the cover.
As electrical boxes are typically located in floors, they may be exposed to water, wet mops, cleaning fluid or debris during general use. Advantageously, a cover assembly should prevent moisture infiltration, particularly into the area of the poke through that contains electrical components.
Examples of some of these prior floor boxes and fire-rated poke throughs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 8,063,317 to Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,008 to Drane et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,632 to Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,100 to Drane et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,503 to Bowman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,446 to Whitehead, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide an improved cover assembly for an electrical box that provides simple and ready access to utility interfaces within the poke through, while preventing unwanted fluid and debris from damaging the electrical junction box or utility interfaces.